Several existing devices are useful for the temporary connection of the ends of members; none of these devices, however, contain the complete features and advantages of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,291 covering a quick-release universal-movement coupling is of some relevance to the present invention. While this invention embodies a quick release ball and socket type arrangement, it does not have a distinctive separate securing and positive locking system as is embodied in the instant invention. Further, the '291 patent is not designed nor suited for extensive compression loads as its primary purpose is to couple or fasten two parts together. Finally, its ball and socket mechanism are not fully covered and thus not completely protected from the adverse effects of outside elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,715 is also relevant to the instant invention and is distinguishable on many of the same grounds mentioned above with respect to the '291 patent. Additionally, the '715 patent does not disclose a torque-free arrangement.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,310 and 3,345,711 disclose releaseable couplings or fasteners and are thereby relevant to the present invention. These patents, however, do not disclose a flexible joint between the connected parts. Additionally, a torque-free connection is not taught by these patents; nor is a positive locking system which completely encloses the securing pin.